Mistletoe
by maxsfreckles
Summary: Dana plays matchmaker on her Christmas party, with Victoria and Max as the couple she has in mind.


***beep* *beep* *beep***

Snooze.

 ***beep* *beep* *beep***

Snooze.

 ***beep* *beep* *beep***

Max grunted and got out of her blanket burrito with nothing but dread. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she grabbed her shower supplies groggily, but stopped herself when she looked over at the camera on her nightstand.

Dropping her shower supplies, she reached over and took her camera; taking a picture of herself in the mirror.

"First Christmas here at Blackwell..." she said as she shaked the photo and placed it on her bed.

"Gotta remember this day." Max smiled to herself as she grabbed her shower bag, and opened her door; only to see Victoria doing just the same, except she was all set and looking as beautiful & fresh faced as ever.

Max suddenly felt a jolt of insecurity as she could feel Victoria's gaze on her; feeling her cheeks go crimson, she speed walked to the bathroom, mentally kicking herself over how much of a social dunce she was, now completely sure that the blonde thought she was a lame weirdo.

Little did she know, Victoria sighed in relief as she left. Clearing her throat and straightening her back, the blonde tried to regain her composure and ignore the fluttering sensation coming from her belly.

"Max Caulfield what are you doing to me..." Victoria whispered to herself through gritted teeth and closed her eyes; feeling her ears tinge red just thinking about her.

"Victoria, you're gay, we get it." Dana snorted, playfully hitting the blonde's side with her elbow as she carried a cardboard box full of Christmas decorations for the dorm.

Victoria opened her eyes gingerly, looking at her like a deer in headlights.

"Is it that obvious? Even a bimbo like you noticed?" the blonde spat almost automatically, regretting it as soon as she saw Dana's expression of genuine hurt.

"Sorry, sorry. It's hard to turn it off, you know?" Victoria added with an apologetic look, meaning it - and Dana could tell.

"But seriously, am I that obvious?" the blonde asked, admittedly embarrassed. She thought she kept her facade pretty well.

Dana held in a laugh, Victoria nudging her in response.

"Your eyes light up like Christmas whenever she looks at you, Vic. The lingering looks..." Dana singsonged teasingly.

"Oh my fucking god." the blonde replied dreadfully as she covered her face in her hands and brushed her hand across her own hair, looking at Dana in bewilderment.

"Yup, you're whipped. Everyone knows, Taylor and Courtney... even Nathan, and we all know he's pretty dense with that stuff."

"What the fuck? They all saw right through me..."

Victoria said shocked, but relieved and...happy. She was glad her friends knew her well enough to realize that the whole "Ice Queen" and "bitch" act is just that - an act. Just to keep up with her image and make her appear more confident than she actually is.

"So, what do you think I should do?" she asked, regretting it as soon as she saw Dana's impish look.

"Oh, god." Victoria said. "What are you planning? Spit it out." she added tentatively, practically demanding an answer with her tone.

"Let's just say, it's about to get festive. Invite her to the Christmas party, and I'll take care of the rest, okay?" Dana said with a mischievous smile and made her way back to her room.

"Huh, festive alright." the cheerleader said to herself excitedly, looking down at the mistletoe in her box.

* * *

Max doodled aimlessly in her journal, paying no mind to Mr. Jefferson's class.

 _He's probably just talking about chiaroscuro again._ she thought to herself, bored by his close-mindedness when it came to photography.

She stopped for a second and looked at what she was actually drawing, surprising herself. It was Victoria Chase, putting on lip gloss, with her usual cat eyes and fierce expression. Max blushed and closed her journal forcefully, putting her head on her hands.

 _What am I doing?_ Max thought, trying to focus her attention back into the actual task at hand.

"-and that's why black and white imagery has such an impact." the sound of the bell interrupted his full, preachy speech.

"Remember to bring the report on Alfred Hitchcock, people." he added, the students not giving him a second thought as they shuffled their way out of the classroom.

Victoria, knowing that Max was always the last one out, stayed in the classroom until just the two of them were left.

She has been planning on asking her today, and she didn't want to blow it.

Max took her time as per usual, putting her journal in her side bag as she stood up.

"Max, can I talk to you for a second?" the blonde asked, whilst walking over to the girl.

"Sure, Victoria. What's up?" Max said, trying to be as casual as possible.

 _Why does she have to look so carelessly...cute?_ Victoria thought to herself, eyeing her from top to bottom - a loose Louis Daguerre T-shirt, ripped jeans and black converse. She almost rolled her eyes at herself over how gay she sounded.

"Are you going to the Christmas party?" she asked, with her usual "Ice Queen" tone, resting her hand on the desk behind Max, subsequently making them unusually close.

"Uh-uh, I don't know. Why are you asking?" Max answered, feeling her heart race.

Victoria smirked, with a certain classiness only she could pull, putting both of her hands on the desk, trapping Max as a result.

The girl tensed up in response, gripping the strap from her side bag for dear life. She instinctively averted her eyes to look anywhere but at Victoria; a difficult task since that was all she allowed her to see.

The blonde moved closer to her, and placed her mouth on the girl's ear.

"I want you to go with me." Max could feel the girl's hot breath in her ear, making her hitch and squirm in the best of ways.

"...Okay." she replied, her voice squeaking just the slightest near the end as Victoria bit her earlobe.

"See ya soon then." the blonde practically purred as she applied some lip gloss and made her way out.

Max let out an exasperated sigh, only now realizing she was holding her breath.

The blonde stopped herself once she was outside the door frame, feeling her heart flutter in her chest.

* * *

Victoria stood in front of Max's door, knocking on it hesitantly.

The blonde wore a white ribbed turtleneck sweater with leggings and black pumps. She fixed up her outfit quickly and looked at her reflection with her phone while she waited for the girl to answer.

Max opened her door and stepped out.

"Hey, Victoria. You look amazing, wowser." Max said with a smile, feeling her face heat up as she said her thoughts aloud.

"Thanks, Max. You too." Victoria said, clenching her lip between teeth as she looked at her outfit.

She sported a white loose tank top with a red-flannel shirt tied around her waist and ripped black jeans with her usual worn down converse sneakers.

"You really do rock the careless look, Caulfield." the blonde added absentmindedly. "Let's go." Victoria said, taking Max's hand to lead her outside, both of them feeling the same fluttering sensation.

Dana looked at them from her door frame smiling smugly, once her and Victoria made eye contact she mouthed "Trust me." doing an okay sign with her hand.

The cheerleader reached for her home-made "mistletoe stick" and reached it over on top of Max and Victoria once they were near her door frame.

"Oops. Guess who's under the mistletoe now? First me and Juliet, now you guys..." Dana said with a satisfied smile.

Victoria looked up at the ornament, then at Dana and finally at Max, completely caught off guard.

"Don't worry, if you don't want to it's-" Victoria's sentiment was interrupted as Max crashed her lips onto hers, cupping her face gently.

Victoria stood still for a second, shocked, but soon reciprocated.

Dana cheered from her room, now officially calling herself a certified match-maker, putting her mistletoe stick away.

Once they pulled away, they both chuckled and smiled at each other.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Max said, interlocking their hands together.


End file.
